In recent years, field emission devices have attracted much attention due to the advantages, such as low operating voltage, low power consumption, no deflection coil, no X-ray radiation, radiation resistance and magnetic interference resistance, etc. By exciting the luminescent material using field emission cathode ray, field emission light source of high luminance and good color rendering properties can be obtained, which can be applied to professional lighting, display, instructions, general lighting and other fields. Similar to the working principle of conventional cathode-ray tube (CRT), such field emission display lights and forms images by electron beam bombarding on red, green blue trichromatic fluorescent powders. Field emission display has potential advantages in luminance, visual angle, response time, working temperature range, power consumption and other aspects.
Oxsulfides have becoming important hosts for luminescent material activated by rare earth elements, due to good chemical stability, poorly soluble in water, high melting point, strong resistance to oxidation, high light-absorption efficiency and non-toxic. An oxysulfide doped with europium Ln2O2S:Eu3+ is an important red luminescent material having excellent properties and widely used. However, low luminescent efficiency of the traditional oxysulfide luminescent material limits its further application.